yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Goro Majima
"Ain't about money. For yakuza,it's all about power. Those that lose power have to give way to those that have it." Goro Majima (真島 吾朗, Majima Gorō. ''A lieutenant of the Shimano family, Shimano's right-hand man and head of the Majima Family, Majima is an acquaintance of Kiryu with a twisted sense of loyalty. His temper and lack of mercy earned him the nickname "the Mad Dog of the Shimano Family". Because of his friendship with Kiryu he believed himself to be the only one entitled to kill him, and nearly died attempting to protect that right. History Yakuza 0 Yakuza Majima along his men appears in when Kiryu beat a man who didn't know him was Kiryu and as fro Dojima Family. Majima explains how Yumi looks hot to Kiryu. Majima pays the responsibility attacking him with umbrella. Majima tries give him a final bow but Kiryu stopped him. Majima lowers his arm down as he give him some advice of teaching kids about respect once he create his own family. After years 10, Majima and his member attacks Date to kidnap Haruka for luring Kiryu so he can face him in the battling cage. Majima is deadly serious when he fights Kiryu to test if Kiryu can take him on. Majima loses but refuse to not give up as he can still stand. Majima notice one of his men try to stab Kiryu behind with knife, Majima stands behind Kiryu and got stabbed. He reveals that Kiryu is his friend and vow to he;ll be the one who to kill him someday. Majima collapses and his men took him to the hospital. The healed Majima crashes the Shangi hotel and grappling the scaring woman as hostage. He asks her if she become his bitch for him,but the woman is honse when she revealed she got a boyfriend and Majima decides to let her go since he like the honest people and people shouldn't toy the emotions. Majima fights Kiryu again and Majima loses telling that him is a hard ass before he faints. Yakuza 2 In ''Yakuza 2, with Shimano dead and his family now disbanded, the Majima Family leaves the Tojo Clan and establish themselves as a construction company. With Kage the Florist gone from Purgatory, Majima immediately takes over the secret society. Although no longer interested in the clan, he promises to help Kiryu fend off the Omi Alliance after fighting him once again at the Underground Coliseum. He later takes on all of the men sent to the town single-handed. Recklessly disarming the bomb in the Millennium Tower, Majima tells Kiryu to finish off Ryuji Goda and the Jingweon Mafia at the final showdown as he proclaims himself as the one destined to defeat him. Yakuza 3 In 2006, with the Jingweon Mafia and the Omi Alliance dealt with, Kiryu meets with Majima at the top of Millennium Tower. Kazuma pleads with him once more to go back to the Tojo Clan to support the newly-appointed Sixth Chairman, Daigo Dojima, as a contingency for any future troubles. Majima, reluctant at first since his construction company is now his responsibility, becomes intrigued by Kiryu's idea that he would be able to run amok and cause chaos for the survival of the clan. Majima then explains that he is only swayed by the strong, and implies that he will only accept this favour by force. After their fourth battle in the series, Majima loses and promises Kiryu he would return to the Tojo clan, leaving him to wonder what he had got himself into. In 2008, suspected of betraying the Tojo Clan over the resort deal, Kiryu heads to Purgatory to meet with Majima to get his side of the story. Greeted by his large entourage of yakuza soldiers, Majima asks Kiryu to follow him to the now-defunct Underground Coliseum where they could talk quietly. Before Majima can answer any further questions, Kiryu must beat him first in the first official coliseum fight since its closure two years ago. After losing again to Kiryu, he reveals that he got involved for Daigo's sake and that he was also set up by Goh Hamazaki as a suspect of the clan's inner dispute. After saving Kiryu from Land Minister Suzuki's private army outside of the Diet Building, Majima offers to send his family in Okinawa as assistance, which Kiryu refuses. Majima wishes him luck and tells him not to be beaten by Mine and the CIA as he's the one going to kill him someday. Yakuza 4 In 2010, the Majima Family has moved to the old Kazama Family office in the Millennium Tower. Majima follows the trail of Yasuko Saejima, determined to protect her for his old friend, Taiga Saejima.Mjima sent Minami to track Yasuko as Lily at Elise. As Akiyama defeats Minami,Majima approaches in. Majima tells Akiyama the reason he came after Yasuko is one Majima should protect for amends what he didn't back in 84. Majima aware about Saejima's arrival to Kamurocho sending Minami to send Saejima to meet him. Majima finally meet Saejima after Saejima defeats Minami and other members. Majima insist Saejima to follow him as Saejima wish to know. Majima is later reunited with Saejima at the batting cages where they fight before reminiscing. Majima recounts the story of how he lost his eye to Saejima, and Saejima comments that Majima's Kansai speech has improved while telling him that Shibata was ultimately murdered. Majima is later arrested to keep him from being an obstacle in Munakata's plan. Majima tells Kiryu that he is only one who Majima got and wa rn that Yasuko in danger. Majima begs Kiryu to help Yasuko before getting into the police car. Yakuza Dead Souls During the events of the zombie spinoff Of the End (Dead Souls in English), Majima is watching old zombie films in his flat in Millennium Tower when it is put under quarantine. He escapes the tower only to receive a phone call saying that he is late for the grand opening of Kamurocho Hills, a skyscraper he helped to construct throughout the series. He arrives only to find that it too is under quarantine, and that he must protect the people holed up inside the tower from the zombie invaders. He helps to evacuate the refugees to Purgatory, but in the process gets bitten by a zombie. He fears he may soon become one, a fear that is reinforced when Kiryu and Asagi (a female SDF soldier) remark that his eye has started turning red. In despair, he walks over to the Champion District, where he finds an abandoned Sauna. Thinking he may be able to "sweat out" the zombie toxin, he decides to visit. He is not seen again until the end of the game, where it is revealed that the zombie who "bit" him was in fact previously a toothless old man and thus did not manage to break his skin. It is also revealed that the reason his eye has turned red is because he was suffering from hay fever. Yakuza 5 Appearance Personality Fighting Style Gallery Goro Majima back tattoo.jpg Goro Majima upper part tattoo.jpg|Upper part tattoo Majima (Yakuza 5 Appearance).jpg|Majima (Yakuza 5 Appearance) PXZ2-Goro.png|Majima (Project x Zone 2) Goro Majima as Yakuza Zero render by yukizm.png|A 24 years old Majima as he appeared in Yakuza 0 MajimaBinaryDomain2.jpg|Majima in Binary Domain online majima3.jpg|Majima in Yakuza dead souls tumblr_nx7tymzrSI1tbqhloo1_540.jpg|Majima (Kiwami Appearance) Trivia Appearance * Majima is the only character in the Ryu ga Gotoku series who's been a standard boss, a final boss, an A.I buddy﻿ and a playable character. Other * His signature weapon seems to be a tanto, which he handles with... rather disturbing fondness. His final unlockable stance in 0 is to use it and bringing it out causes him to laugh maniacally. ** Even more disturbingly, the fourth game reveals it's the same weapon he lost his left eye to. * He ranked 1st place in the fan most favorite characters poll according to Sega.Ryu ga Gotoku's popularity poll result Reference Category:characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Yakuza 0 Category:Characters in Yakuza 5 Category:Majima Family Category:Yakuza Bosses Category:Yakuza 2 Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Yakuza 3 Bosses Category:Yakuza 4 Bosses Category:Yakuza 0 Characters Category:Yakuza Dead Souls Characters Category:Yakuza 5 Final Bosses Category:Yakuza Characters Category:Yakuza 2 Characters Category:Yakuza 3 Characters Category:Yakuza 4 Characters Category:Yakuza 5 Characters Category:Yakuza Category:Yakuza 2 characters Category:Yakuza 3 characters Category:Yakuza 4 characters Category:Yakuza 5 characters Category:Playable characters Category:Shimano Family Category:Non-playable characters Category:Yakuza 5 Category:Fighters Category:Ant-Heroes Category:Anti-Villians Category:Yakuza 3 Category:Yakuza 4 Category:Tojo Clan Category:Yakuza Dead Souls Category:Partners